This invention relates to circuit interrupters, and more specifically relates to a novel circuit interrupter which has a compact size and can be operated by a low drive force.
High voltage circuit interrupters are well known. The circuit breaker operating mechanism must provide the necessary drive force to move the contacts between their engaged and disengaged positions, and cause SF.sub.6 gas to flow at high mass flow through the arc drawn between the separating contacts. Different drive mechanisms and breaker sizes are used for circuit breakers of different ratings since different operating forces are needed. For example, the operating mechanism and drive system for a 242 kV breaker is larger than that for a 145 kV breaker.